Air bubbles can interfere with the proper delivery of ink and other printing liquids to the dispensing nozzles in an inkjet printer. Air bubbles may enter the printing liquid delivery system from the outside, for example through dispensing nozzles and system connections, and by outgassing during large temperature and pressure changes. Inkjet printers, therefore, usually include some type of mechanism for removing air bubbles from the printing liquid delivery system.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.